New Dressphere
by Reesechan
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Shinra gives the girls a dresspehre that is more then it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the FFX or FFX-2 characters.  If I did there would have been some definite Rikku & Gippal scenes in there.  Oh well… 

Chapter 1

Rikku woke up to the sound of her miniature commsphere beeping.  She sat up groggily, then reached over and tapped it to connect. 

She yawned while stretching her arms above her head while it connected.  She had came in late last night and decided to go straight to bed after the long ride back to Luca, where she currently had an apartment, from the party she went to.  Well it seemed like a long ride after having a little too much to drink.

"Ynkr. So rayt."  She mumbled massaging her temples.  "Never again will I drink that much."

She turned around toward the temporarily forgotten commsphere, wondering what was taking so long for it to connect, and looked into the blue-green eyes of the last person she expected to see.

"Hey, Cid's little girl."

"Fryd tu oui fyhd, Gippal?"  Rikku said in an irritated tone.  "I have a name y'know."

The Al bhed male grinned.  "I'll be there in about 20 minutes, so you be ready to go."

"Go where?"  

"Remember what Shinra said last night.  He said he has something for you and the others, something about a sphere."

When he didn't here any response from her he continued on.  "I'll take that as a no.  I'll pick you up in a bit." 

He stopped and stared at her for a moment with a slight smirk on his face. "By the way, nice PJ's.  I think I might start to like chocobos."  

Then the commsphere disconnected.

"Huh?  Chocobo's?"  Rikku looked down to see what she was wearing and was mortified to see that her nightshirt buttons had come open while she slept and she had been given Gippal a full view of her bare chest and her panties with little chocobo prints the whole time. And he didn't say a word.

"Dryd banjand!!"  Rikku screamed.

Author's note:  Yes I know it's short.  I still have to finish writing out chapter 2.  This is my first FFX-2 fan fic.  Please review and tell me what you think.   The rating might go up in later chapters for certain situations.

**Translations** –  albhed.netfirms.com 

_Ynkr. So rayt_.  –  Argh.  My head

_Fryd tu oui fyhd, Gippal_ - What do you want, Gippal

_Dryd banjand  _- That pervert


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the FFX or FFX-2 characters.  If I did there would have been some definite Rikku & Gippal scenes in there.  Oh well… 

Chapter 2

Gippal shut off the commsphere before Rikku realized what he was referring to.  

Needless to say, he was certainly surprised to be greeted by the site of a full frontal view of her bare breasts.  He could also see that she was only wearing a shirt that was way too big for her, he should know since it was his, and a pair of panties with some kind of print on them that looked like chocobos.

_'Lucky bastards.'_  He thought to himself.  When she asked him what did he want, a few thoughts came to his head, which had included him, her, and a bed.  He wisely didn't mention them.

"Hey, Cid's little girl."  He said instead, knowing it would annoy her.   Judging from her response and the way her eyes narrowed he had succeeded.

He checked out of the hotel he was at and started to walk toward Rikku's place.   He was wondering if she remembered what happened at and after the party last night.  He doubted she did since she didn't even remember what Shinra had told her and that was before the party.  

_'She probably doesn't even remember that I was the one that brought her home either.' _ Gippal thought as he walked up the steps to her door a few moments later and knocked.

Rikku opened the door and glared up at him for a moment and walked back into her apartment.  She was wearing a white tank top shirt,

that stopped just above her midriff, with a pair of black pants that flared at the bottom and some black leather boots.

He followed her, closing the door behind him, and sat down on the couch in the living room.  

"What was that look for?"  He asked even though he knew.

"Oui ghuf kuut yht famm fryd dryd muug fyc vun. Oui banj!"  Rikku yelled from her room.  "You could have said something, Gippal."

"I did."  He said after he appeared in her doorframe to her room, causing her to jump.

"That was after the fact."  Rikku said glaring at his reflection in the mirror while putting her hair into a ponytail.

Gippal faked a pout. "I thought it was a thank you for last night."

"Last night?"  Rikku racked her brain to remember what happened last night but nothing came up it was still a blur.  She whirled around to look at him.  "Nothing happened last night."

Gippal snorted.  "How would you know?  You don't even remember what happened at the party do you?"

He continued on before she could reply.  "When you kissed me?  Or when we got back here you jumped me and took my shirt?"

He was trying his hardest not to laugh at the look on her face.  Her eyes had gotten really wide and her mouth had dropped open when he mentioned her jumping him and taking his shirt.

"Oui'na moehk!!"  Rikku shrieked in disbelief.

"I am not."  He gestured toward the shirt discarded on the bed.  "Go ahead and look at the cuffs of the shirt.  My initials are embroidered there."

She scrambled over her bed and looked at the cuffs of the white button up shirt.   Right there, glaring up at her like beady black eyes, in were the initials GM. Gippal Maytan.

Rikku whimpered and fell back on her bed. 

"Told you."  Gippal said as he walked over to her and sat on her bed.  "Are you ready to go now?"

She nodded hiding her red face with his shirt.

"Well, are you going to get up or do you want to stay here and do something else?"  Gippal said when she didn't move.

Rikku shot up and ran out the door.  "Nope, lets go."

Gippal stood up and followed smiling.  He knew that would get her up.

Chapter 3--  Rikku tells Paine and Yuna,  New Dressphere, Who's the person in the black coat, and what do they want with Shinra, and what really happened last night.

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think.   The rating might go up in later chapters for certain situations.

**Translations** –  albhed.netfirms.com 

_Oui ghuf kuut yht famm fryd dryd muug fyc vun. Oui banj!!_ - You know good and well what that look was for. You perv!!

_Oui'na moehk!_ – You're lying!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the FFX or FFX-2 characters.  If I did there would have been some definite Rikku & Gippal scenes in there.  Oh well… 

Chapter 3

Rikku sat in the passenger side of Gippal's hover wracking her brain the whole way to the Celsius.  

_'What happened?!'_  Rikku thought.  _'He made up the part of me jumping him didn't he?'_

_How does that explain the shirt?_  A voice said inside her head.

_'I don't KNOW!!'_ Rikku groaned in frustration and slid down into the seat while pouting. She looked over at Gippal when she heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You."  Gippal replied.  "Watching you get frustrated trying to recall what happened and  the looks that cross over your face.  Makes me almost feel sorry for you."

She immediately perked up and gave him her most dazzling smile.  "So are you gonna tell me?"

_'If she only knew how much I love that smile.'_ Gippal thought as he stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "Nope.  I said almost.  Besides watching you is too much fun."

She sat back on the seat and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Oui'na hu vih." She said pouting again.

Gippal laughed again as he pulled up next to the Celsius.  

"Oui fana cyoehk cusadrehk tevvnahd mycd hekrd."  He said, with a smirk, as he turned off the hover.

He saw her face turn bright red as she scurried out of the hover.  

Rikku placed her hands over both of her red cheeks.  "Oohhh.  Dryd syh!!"  She muttered.

"What's wrong Rikku?"  she heard Yuna ask when she walked onto the bridge.

"I'll tell you later."  Rikku replied.  She looked over at Shinra. "What this about a new dressphere?  What is it?"

"I found this while I was fixing something for someone."  Shinra said as he rubbed that back of his head.  "Actually, I am not really sure what kind of dressphere it is."

"Isn't that sort of dangerous?  Not knowing what it is and all."  Paine asked while standing next to Shinra.

Shinra shook his head.  "I'm just a kid."  

Yuna, Paine and Rikku transformed using the sphere he handed to them.  After a few moments they all appeared in full black body suits.

"Huh?"  Yuna said well looking herself over and the others.

"Not what I expected."  Paine said.  "Even though I wasn't sure what to expect at all."

"All I know about it is that it seems to change at will." Shinra said after looking at his computer.  "Everything else it does,  I haven't figured out yet."

"You mean we can change the clothes any way we want to?"  Rikku said thinking of all the possibilities.

"Maybe."

Rikku closed her eyes, imagined an outfit in her head and concentrated on it.  She opened her eyes when she heard Yuna and Paine gasp.

"What's wrong?"  Rikku asked looking at their shocked faces.  She looked down at herself and noticed her clothes had changed to the outfit she had imagined.     She was wearing was wearing a black, sleeveless, mini dress, that stopped about mid-thigh, with black boots that laced up to just under her knees.  Over the dress she wore a tan leather jacket. 

 "Hey, I like this sphere.  Thanks Shinra." Rikku said smiling and thinking of all the possibilities she could do with it..

Yuna and Paine agreed with her while they were trying it out too.

"Your welcome."  Shinra replied.  "If I find out anymore about it I'll tell you."

"YRP session. NOW, NOW, NOW!" Yelled Rikku suddenly recalling her earlier dilemma and grabbed Yuna and Paine's hands and dragged them to the Cabin area.

As soon as they were  there and settled on the beds, Rikku relayed to them what Gippal said and about last night.

"You _jumped_ Gippal?!"  said her cousin in disbelief then started laughing.  "I knew it!"

"YUNIE!!"

"Figured it would happen sooner or later."   She was laughing also.

"PAINE!!"

"What?"  They both said in unison.

Rikku got up and paced back and forth.  "The thing is that I don't remember what happened at all.  That's just what he said.  He could be making it up just to mess with me." _'I have the night of my life with Gippal and I don't even remember.  Where's the fun in that?!'_

"True."  Yuna replied.  "But you did kiss him at the party."

"One hell of a lip lock."  Pain said trying not to laugh at the Al bhed female's reaction and took a sip of her water.  

"Oui lyh'd pa caneuic?!"

"Yep, you did."  Yuna said while nodding her head.

"No way."    Rikku slammed her drink down on the dresser  and it splashed a bit on her shirt.  She grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.  Her hand stilled when a flood of memories from the party along with afterwards came back to her.  She fell forward on the bed and curled up into a ball with a pillow.

"I can't believe I did all that." She moaned.

"Did all what?"  Yuna asked.

"I think she just remembered Yuna."  Paine supplied for her.  "Everything."

"Details." Yuna said and sat on the bed with her.

Rikku sighed.  She told them how she was surrounded by some guys at the bar and already had had a more the a few drinks.  Then she had seen Gippal come up.  She had called him over to her then jumped up and kissed him full on the lips and told him he was coming home with her.  He then grinned that sexy grin of his and said oh really and do what.  She had replied to go home and have some fun.

"Rikku!!" the others interrupted in shock.

"CRID IB!" Rikku said hiding her face in her hands, as she blushed a bright red.  "Or you won't hear the rest."

They quieted down.

Rikku continued on.  He left the party with her and he gave her a ride home in his hover.  Of course she was messing with him most of the way.

"Quiet."  Rikku said while pointing knowing one of them was going to ask how.

When she was sure they wouldn't interrupt she told them what happened after they got in her apartment.  Thinking about it made her blush even harder.  When they had got inside she had turned and started kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.  Somehow they had ended up sitting down on her bed and things got even hotter in there.  Rikku was wearing only her panties working on Gippal's pants (Rikku could hear Yuna's and Paine's jaws hit the floor and stifled a laugh) when his miniature commsphere started beeping.  At first they ignored it but it just kept beeping louder.  Finally Gippal reluctantly tapped it to connect. Both were shocked to hear her brother's voice asking Gippal if what he heard from the party was true.  Then Rikku's father pushed Brother out the way and demanding to know what Gippal did he do to his little girl also where both of them at.  He replied he was at Luca hotel and she was at her apartment.  Rikku had inched herself to the foot of her bed so she wouldn't be seen.  She would have made a soundless landing, if she hadn't forgotten about the ankle bracelet, which she was still wearing, with a couple of bells on it hadn't jingled. She didn't know such a tiny thing could be so loud, especially during that moment.  Her father asked what that was and Gippal guessed it was room service.  Rikku had snuck out the room by then and grabbed Gippal's shirt to cover herself with and buttoned it up.  By the time she walked back into the room, the commsphere disconnected.  

"What happened after that?"  Yuna asked after Rikku stopped talking.

"Had to leave and go check into the hotel.  Knowing my Pops, he went and checked."  Rikku replied rolling her eyes.  "I haven't seen him yet today, so I 'm not sure and Gippal didn't tell me."

"Vydran cbuemc ajanodrehk." She got out of the bed and crossed her arms.  "He completely killed the mood."

"I know how you feel."  Yuna said as she put her arm around her cousin's shoulders.  

"How?"  Rikku asked in disbelief.  "You and Tidus don't have to worry about getting interrupted by anyone."

"I have Wakka, Lulu, and sometimes Uncle Cid."  Yuna pointed out.

Rikku nodded her head in understanding.  She then heard her commsphere beeping.  She had it connect and was looking at Gippal.

"Do you need me to take you back or are you staying here?"  Gippal asked.  "I have to pick up some stuff before the shops close."

"I'll come with you."  Rikku replied.  "I need to get some things too, now that I think about it."

Gippal noticed the looks on Yuna and Paine's faces.  He narrowed his eye.

"Fryd tet oui damm dras?"  Gippal asked looking at all too innocent face in the commsphere. 

Rikku shrugged her shoulders.  "Hudrehk.  Zicd y meddma kenm dymg."

He gave her a look saying he didn't believe here, but he didn't say anything.  "How long?"

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes."  She then disconnected.

"I'll see you later.  Call me later on the commsphere." Rikku called to them as she went  down the stairs and out the door.

Yuna and Paine watched her leave.  

"She left out a few details."  Paine said after the blonde had left.

"I know."  Yuna said sitting on the bed.  "She'll tell us eventually."

A few minutes later, Cid called them from the Bridge.  "Hey, come down to the Bridge.  There is someone here asking about the sphere you just received." 

Both of them arrived on the bridge to a woman, with white-blue hair, in a long green cloak and someone in a long black coat wearing black boots and pants.  From behind they looked like the Grim Reaper.  They saw Shinra had the one in black a small contraption.  

"The battery was completely dead.  That's why it wouldn't charge or anything."  Shinra said as he handed it over.

"Thank you, Shinra." The one in green said.  The one in black poked the other and looked at her, pointing at it.

"It's missing?"  The one in green asked the other.  The other nodded its head.

"Was there a sphere that was supposed to be there?"  Shinra asked.  "Because I found one after I was finished, but I didn't know where it came from."

--- _"Where is it?"_ ---  Everyone heard in there heads.  They somehow knew it came from the one in black.  It was a girl.

"Um… I happened to get bored and made a dressphere out of it and gave them to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine."

--- _"…."_ ---  Everyone could tell she was shocked, then her shoulders started shaking and she started laughing.

The one in green was laughing too.

"Rikku isn't here is she?"  The one in black asked.  "That means that it's with her. Because I don't sense it anywhere on this ship."

"I wonder who'll she'll jump."  The one in green said.

Everyone looked confused and wondered what's so funny. 

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Well, that dressphere you just acquired…"  The woman in green started.

"It was made from a certain aura of a demon.  A succubus to be exact."  

"FRYD?!?!"  Cid yelled.

"Yep, a sex demon." The woman in black continued.  "If Rikku allows it to possess her, well some interesting stuff is going to happen to the person she decides to jump."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  Cid yelled.

Chapter 4 –  Gippal plays back last night, Let the games begin!… Poor Gippal.  Cid:  "What do you mean I have nothing to worry about.  My little girl is possessed by a freakin' sex demon.  Y vydran'c funca hekrdsyna!!"

Author's note: Would have been up sooner , but I had jet lag for a week and a half and it finally kicked in on me while I was typing this fic up.  Please review and tell me what you think.   

**Translations** – albhed.netfirms.com 

_Oui'na hu vih_ - You're no fun

_Oui fana cyoehk cusadrehk tevvnahd mycd hekrd _– You were saying something different last night.

_Dryd syh_ – That man

_Oui lyh'd pa caneuic_ – You can't be serious

_Crid ib_ – Shut up

_Vydran cbuemc ajanodrehk._ - Father spoils everything

_Fryd tet oui damm dras_ - What did you tell them?

_Hudrehk. Zicd y meddma kenm dymg._ - Nothing. Just a little girl talk.

_Y vydran'c funca hekrdsyna. _– A father's worse nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the FFX or FFX-2 characters.  If I did there would have been some definite Rikku & Gippal scenes in there.  Oh well… 

Chapter 4

Gippal walked into his hotel room and flopped down onto his bed.  When Rikku said "some" things, she meant enough to fill up half the hover in the back.  The only reason she only managed half was because he finally picked her up with one arm, her bags in the other and took her out the store, before she went more overboard then she already did.  She had put that lovely mouth of hers in a pout and gave him a look that no man should be able to resist.  He **barely** did.    He had somehow convinced her that was enough for that day and took her back home.  Between the ride home and him going back to the hotel, she had coerced him to agree to take her to the mall in Bevelle.   Well, actually she had distracted him while asking just by crossing her legs when she was sitting next to him in the hover and gave him a view of a lot of smooth thigh.

_'I could have sworn she was wearing pants earlier.'_  Gippal thought to himself now that he thought about it.  

_Well you've seen a bit more of her then that. _A voice in his head reminded him.

He turned over on the bed and sighed.   He started replay last night in his head.

He had walked into the party and had seen Rikku surrounded by a bunch of guy's who were all most likely trying to get her in bed.  Not that he could blame them, Rikku looked hot in that black mini skirt that hugged her just right and dark blue bikini top.  Plus the shoes she was wearing made her legs look a mile long.  But she's his Rikku.  They can't have her.  He tried to think of an excuse to go mess with her while walking over there, but he was saved when she called him over.  He saw from where he was at some of the guy's get a disappointed looks on their faces or glared at him.  He just smirked at them.  Needless to say he was surprised when she jumped up and kissed him full on the lips.  He heard a few jaws drop hitting the bar table or the floor from the guy's behind her, as he kissed her back.  When they kiss ended she grinned and said he was coming home with her.  He grinned and replied to do what, just to tease her.  When she replied have some fun, he didn't get a chance to react because then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes and said something VERY creative in Al bhed to him.  From the reactions he heard he guessed the other guy's could tell she said something interesting from the look on his face.  He guessed one person understood Al bhed because they choked on their drink a bit.  While Rikku was leading Gippal out he happened to see it was Paine.  She just raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.  He followed her eyes where she looked to next and saw Yuna and that guy she had been looking for, Tidus.  She was sitting in his lap, more like straddling, but she had turned enough where she could see both Al bheds walking out of the club.  Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes had widened a bit.  Then he heard Tidus yell encouragement to him.  He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the former high summoner pop him upside his head and say something to him, while trying to suppress her own laugh.

The drive back was pure torture. Sweet torture, though.  Rikku was all over him.  He pulled off somewhere and pulled over where it was more secluded and private.   As soon as he got his seat belt off she had grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her.  It got hot and heavy and they would have probably gone all the way, right there, if that fiend hadn't shown up.  The only reason they had noticed it was because Gippal felt its cold breathe on his back.  It was a Flan Azul.  Gippal had slowly reached down under the seat past Rikku's head for one of his guns under the seat while keeping his eye on it the whole time.  He then saw a flash of light and squinted his eye so he wouldn't be totally blind.  Rikku was wearing another outfit and had a strange kind of gun in her hand and aiming it at the fiend.  She muttered something then pulled the trigger and it instantly died.  When they were both sure no more were around he sat up and started the hover, while she changed back to her previous clothing.  They both agreed to finish things at her apartment.

When they had arrived to the house things had became seriously heated again then his miniature commsphere started beeping.  Gippal cursed when it didn't stop after a few minutes.  He should have turned it off was what he was thinking when Rikku had got off him and he leaned over and tapped it to connect.  When it connected he saw Brother asking about the party and was what he heard was true.  Before Gippal could answer, Rikku's father, Cid, shoved Brother out the way and asked about them and where they both were.  Gippal thought quickly and answered him while Rikku, as soon as she heard her father's voice, started inching down the bed, hidden by his body.  Everything was going smoothly too, till she landed and the ankle bracelet with a couple of little bells on it jingled.  He never knew something so small could be that loud.  Her father asked what it was and he quickly answered room service as he saw Rikku crawl out her room to the living room.  After a few more questions from a suspicious father he shut off the commsphere and stood up as Rikku walked in wearing his shirt.  They both knew Cid was going to check the hotel and since he was on the airship, Gippal didn't have much time to get to the hotel and check in.  Rikku had started to apologize but he said there was no need.  He told her he'd see her tomorrow and ran to the hotel because he saw the lights from the airship as he was walking out the door with Rikku behind him.  He bet they called when they were just a few minutes away.  He ran up to the reception desk to see a reception clerk holding a key out for him.  

The clerk asked if he was Gippal Maytan and he said yes.  He told him a young woman called a few moments ago and had the room saved for you.  He told the clerk thanks and walked into the elevator and went to the floor his room was on.   Not even twenty minutes later, Cid came to his room and gave him the third degree.  After Cid finally left he went to sleep.

Gippal ran his hand through his spiky hair.  Tomorrow was going to be a long day with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine shopping together.  Maybe Tidus, or Baralai, even Nooj would show up and he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

****

Rikku's apartment -- next day

****

_What's gotten in to me?_  Rikku thought as she lay on her bed.

**_Me._** A voice answered for her.

Rikku sat up quickly looking around for the source of the voice.  "Who's there?  Where are you?"

**_No need to be afraid.  I won't hurt you.  Come to the mirror._**

****

Rikku cautiously walked over to her mirror and gasped at what she saw.  Instead of her reflection she saw a pretty woman with mocha colored skin, long black hair with bangs that framed a heart shaped face.  She had tawny gold eyes, which were slanted like a cat's.  On her back were a small pairs of black, feathered wings.   She smiled showing a pair of fangs.

"You're the succubus?"  Rikku asked.  The reason she knew was because Yuna contacted her miniature commsphere and told her. "You don't look like a demon to me."

The succubus laughed.  **_Thank you.  I am though.  My names Natalie.  Nice to meet you Rikku._**

****

"You too, Natalie."  Rikku thought for a moment then got a smirk on her face.  "Could you help me with something?"

**_What is it? _**

****

"Think you could help me get Gippal, to stop calling me 'little girl', and get his attention."

**_I'm pretty sure you have his attention.  At least you did the other night from what I heard.  _**Natalie smiled as Rikku blushed bright red.

"How'd you know?!"

**_Rikku you were still wearing my clothes and that dressphere thing was still activated.  I can hear and see everything you say or do, if I choose to._**

****

"Oh." Rikku said .  "If, something does happen between Gippal and I, are you going to be… um…"

Natalie shook her head.  **_No.  I'll leave, hopefully my sister will be nearby and I'll be able to have my own body too._**

"Your sister?"  Rikku asked.  "There is another succubus here?"

**_No.   She isn't a succubus or my real sister.   I just call her that.  We are always fussing at each other._**

****

Before Rikku could say anything else her mini-commsphere started beeping.  She tapped it to connect and saw Gippal.

"Hey, Cid's little girl. I'll be over in about 10 minutes.  Think you could be ready by then."  He smirked when he saw her narrow her eyes and glare at him, as soon as he said "little girl".

"I'll show you who's a little girl."  Rikku mumbled.

"What'd you say?"  

"Nothing.  I'll be ready.  See you in a few."  Rikku smiled and disconnected.  Her smile turned down right evil and she walked back to the mirror.

"Hey Natalie, think  you could put me in an outfit that will blow him away."

Natalie smirked.  **_Him and every other guy will need cold showers when I am done with you._**

****

****

Gippal walked to Rikku's front door and started to knock, when he heard Rikku laugh.  It sounded like she was talking to someone but he heard no other voice.  He knocked on the door and waited.  When she answered and he saw what she was wearing, his mouth dropped open and his eye grew wide.  Rikku just giggled and reached up and closed his mouth shut.

"Ready?" Rikku asked as she turned her back to him and closed the door.

"Huh?"  Gippal thought his mind going haywire at how well those leather pants fit her. "Ready for what?"

Rikku suppressed a smirk.  "The mall in Bevelle."

Gippal shook his head.  "Yeah, let's go. The airship is waiting for us."

****

Bevelle

****

Rikku ran up to where Yuna and Paine, whose mouths were agape at seeing her outfit, were waiting in the mall.  Gippal walked over to where Tidus and Baralai were sitting.  

"They dragged you here, too?"  Gippal said as he sat between the two after they made room for him.  

"She asked I agreed."  Tidus said.  

Baralai nodded.  "How bad can it be? They are just shopping a bit."

Gippal  looked at them in disbelief.   "You've never been shopping with either of them before have you?"  He pointed at Rikku, who just went by with Yuna and Paine.  "That little girl right there filled half my hover up with bags in under half an hour!  I had to pick her up and carry her out before she put enough in to the point it  wouldn't  hover anymore."

The looks of horror on the other's faces were enough for him to believe he got his message across.

"You guys were suckered."  Gippal said as he settled back into his chair.

"You were too."  Tidus said.

Gippal was silent for a moment.  "Yeah."

Baralai sighed.  "This is going to be a long day."

****

YRP were changing in the dressing room.

"Where'd you get that outfit, Rikku?"  Yuna asked.

"Natalie gave it to me."

Paine pulled on her shirt.  "Who's Natalie?  Have we met her?"

"Not yet."  Rikku said.  "She is the succubus in the dressphere. She seems nice."

"You've talked to her?"  Yuna asked in disbelief.

"Yep.  She's really pretty too."

"You said 'not yet' when I asked have we met her." Paine said while putting on her shoes.  "What did you mean?"

"Well, you could meet her now, maybe."  Rikku said looking at the full size mirror.  "Natalie, you there?"

**_Yeah.  What's wrong?_**

"Nothing. Yunie and Paine want to meet you."

The succubus' form appeared in the mirror.  Since it was full length Rikku could see how tall she really was.  Natalie was about 5'7 and she was barefoot.

Yuna looked thoughtful.  "You don't look like a demon to me."

"Me either."  Paine said.

"That's what I said."  Rikku said jumping.

Natalie smiled.  She disappeared for a second and then came back with an amused smirk on her face.  **_I think we have the perfect opportunity for you to prove to Gippal, you aren't a little girl anymore, Rikku.  I suggest you finish getting changed into that outfit I gave you and get outside where the guys are.  Hold on Yuna and Paine, I am changing your clothes too.  Activate the dressphere, would you?_**

****

Yuna and Paine did as they were told.  Natalie changed Yuna first.  Yuna found herself wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, with the first few open from the collar, showing the top of a dark blue half shirt, and a short dark plaid mini skirt, that barely came mid thigh.    She was wearing stockings that came up just above her knees and black loafers.

Yuna blushed and started to try to  pull down the skirt, but she saw Natalie glare at her and she put her hands behind her back instead.

**_You're just like my sister.  She has a body other  women would kill for, and she hides it under baggy clothes or that damn black coat of hers._**

"You're sister?"  Yuna asked.  "You mean the one in that long black coat and hood?"

Natalie nodded.  **_And no she isn't a succubus.  She is a kitsune.  I just consider her my sister since I have to fuss at her all the time.  Now for Paine._**

****

Paine clothes were transformed into a black mini skirt that came about mid thigh on her and a red halter-top, cut in a way that if she moves a certain way it would show her midriff.

She wore some short black boots with it and stockings.

**_Okay now all three of you go and get your guys.  They are surrounded by a group of women._**

****

Soon as the three walked out they saw the mob of women around where the three guy's were sitting.

"Showtime girls."  Rikku said with a devilish grin.

****

Baralai was blushing slightly from all the girl's attention to him.  He was surrounded.  So where the other two.  Gippal, his usual confident self, didn't seem phased at all.

Tidus didn't either .  Baralai guessed he was used to it from where he came from. 

He can see some of the girls had boyfriends by the looks all three of them were getting, from various guys.  He was at a lost at what to say when he heard a familiar voice. He listened and then realized it was Rikku.

"Excuse me, coming through, outta the way." She said all with a smile.  She then came before Gippal.

"Drana oui yna Gippal." (_There you are) _Rikku said as she smiled and leaned toward him.

He grinned.  "What did you miss me, Cid's little girl?"  Baralai and Tidus watched in shock when she just smiled then straddled Gippal in the chair and put her arms around him.  Gippal looked a bit shocked too, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew him.

She leaned closer and gave him one hell of a lip lock in front of everyone in the mall and when she pulled back she had his lower lip in her teeth then let go.  She had heard collective gasp from women and groans from guy's, which wished their girlfriends would do that.   She could have swore she heard some lucky bastards in there too.

"E's HUD y meddma kenm yhosuna yht E'mm cruf oui." _(I'm NOT a little girl anymore and I'll show you.)  _She said afterwards their foreheads and noses still touching.

Gippal let out a breath.  "Tuh'd E ghuf ed." _(Don't I know it.)  _Then he heard the last thing she said.  "Fryd, oui … naymmo?" _(What, you … really?)_

"Let's go before I change my mind."  Rikku stated.

Gippal slung Rikku over his shoulder as he stood up.  "See ya guy's. Gotta go."

Tidus laughed.  "Go ahead we'll cover for you two."   Then he noticed Yuna and gawked.  "Eh,.. Yuna, wha..?"  

She just smiled and grabbed his hands and led him toward the mall doors.  He called back to Baralai.  "Guess, I have to go too."

"You guy's can NOT leave me here with all these,… these, women."  Baralai protested because they were all starting towards him now.  

"Who said you were alone?"  A voice whispered in his ear making a few shivers go down his spine.  The good kind.  He turned his head to see Paine smiling at him.  

Baralai blushed slightly and smiled.  "I've missed that smile of yours."

"Want to leave with me?"

"Yes."  Baralai said as he stood up and said goodbye to the disappointed mob.

****

It was torture on the way back to Luca for Gippal because he had to keep his hands to himself.  Rikku wasn't helping any either.  She'll stretch every so often and moan a bit or find some way to touch him or lean over him.  

_She's doing that on purpose! Is she trying to make me lose my mind!?   _Gippal thought to himself.

When they finally got off the airship, into his hover, and back to her apartment.  He was pretty sure his sanity was hanging by a very thin thread.  Rikku just gave an innocent look but that devilish twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

They were in her bed, naked, when her mini-commsphere started beeping.  They both made an annoyed sound and glared at it.  Gippal got up, reached over and threw it out the window, into the ocean. 

"I'll make you another one."  He said as he got back in bed with her.  Then he smiled "Now where were we?"  Rikku laughed and opened for him again.

Anyone who came to her door, if they listened hard enough they would here a soft cry or groan ever so often.

Chapter 5 – Power of a succubus will spread.  Cid: WHAT?!?!  Tidus:  Does that mean Yuna is going to jump me after that Succubus lady gets to her.  Hell YEAH!!  :: Takes off running with Cid chasing him.   Baralai pops up.  Baralai (puppy eyes):  What about me?  Reese:  Wait your turn.::  

Author's  Notes --  Sorry this took so long.  I started typing then got sidetracked a lot ^_^;;.  Start fussing at me people if I don't update in 2 days.  Please Review.  If you want me to tell you when this updates send me an email.  Everyone who has already reviewed Thanks. ~Reese.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFX-2 characters. If I did there would have been A LOT more Rikku and Gippal scenes. I do own the other characters though.

New Dressphere

Chapter 5

Notes: albhed . netfirms . com

_('words...')_ - Translated Albhed.

* * *

On top of the Celsius...

* * *

"Did it work?" 

"Yes and no."

Callisto turned to Natalie. "Huh? Did they or didn't they?"

"Well, Gippal and Rikku got started , but..." Natalie trailed off.

Callisto sighed. "Brother told Cid?"

"Yes." Natalie replied. "I think we should get Brother out of the way first, so we can get back on track."

"I know. We don't have much time."

"Who in this world has patience enough for Brother and likes him like that?"

"Callie. I think that is her name." Callisto said after a bit. "The girl who likes Chocobos. I remember her saying that she thought Brother was cute and his hair makes him look like a Chocobo sort of."

"What's she been smokin' ?" Natalie said with a dumfounded look on her face.

"I thought the same thing." The kitsune said with a laugh and motioned for the other to follow her back inside. "But, she does like him. Maybe he won't be as annoying if he has a girlfriend to keep him occupied."

"Yeah." Natalie giggled. "I do know that Gippal is cursing his luck and Brother right now. Rikku, probably is too."

* * *

Djose Temple

* * *

At Djose Temple, the Machine Faction Leader was cursing his luck and Brother. 

'_Where the hell does he get his information?!' _Gippal thought furiously while taking apart a machina. _'And so fast too!'_

After the mall incident, Rikku and Gippal went to her apartment, since it was a place where not many people knew them well enough to go running off and tell her father and blab their business. So they thought. They were in her bed fooling around, since they figured they could take their time. Especially since he had thrown her mini-commsphere out the window, with promises of another one. A few moments later, his started to beep. They both ignored it. When it kept getting louder with signs it wasn't going to stop, Gippal sighed. Rikku let out a low growl of annoyance as she slid behind his back to hide herself from view. He was surprised to find it was Yuna and Tidus on the hologram that materialized.

"I know, I know, but I thought I should warn you before Uncle Cid and Brother get there." The blushing ex-summoner said. "They somehow heard about the mall."

Rikku came up from behind Gippal's back.

"How long?" Rikku and Gippal said in unison.

"About 5 minutes maybe. Would have been longer, but I had to find your number when Rikku wouldn't pick up."

"I suggest you get out of there quick, Gippal." Tidus said then crossed his arms over his chest. "The old man is pretty ticked off. Especially when he caught Yuna and I."

Gippal stopped in the middle of putting his pants on while Rikku's jaw dropped. "He caught you and Yunie? At least Paine and Baralai..."

"He burst in on them first. He thought all of us were there in Bevelle. And that was the only place Cid knew to look to find out where to go." Yuna said. "He was half right."

"I didn't get yelled at too much by Cid, since he knows about Yuna and I. Brother on the other hand..."

Tidus shook his head. "Your brother does know that Yuna and he are cousin's, right?"

"I don't know what he thinks." Rikku said, with the sheet wrapped around her, as she grabbed a shirt to put on. "I'm not even going to start to try either."

"Maybe, he needs a girlfriend." Yuna said thoughtfully.

Gippal snorted. "He needs to get laid." He looked around the floor for his shirt, then noticed Rikku had it. He was about to say something to her when a loud knock came at the door. Actually it was a loud banging noise accompanied with yelling.

Everyone in the room had a scared look on their face.

"Gotta go, See ya, tomorrow....hopefully." Tidus said as he disconnected the commsphere on his end.

Rikku motioned for Gippal to go out the window, when he started to look for an exit, since the front door was definitely out of the question. She made sure he was out and safe before going to the front door and opening it, after making it look like she was sleeping.

"Fryd ec ed Vydran? E fyc cmaabehk." ('_What is it, Father. I was sleeping_.') Rikku said in her sleepiest voice.

"Frana ec ra?!" ('_Where is he?!_')

"Where is who?"

"You know who! Gippal!" Her father shouted.

She glared at him. "He is probably at the hotel sleeping. Like everyone else is sleeping at this time. Why would he be here?"

"You know why!" He yelled as he looked around her apartment.

Rikku just tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at him.

"To... to...so.... he... and you...." Cid stuttered.**_ "I AM NOT GOING TO SAY IT."_**

Rikku chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Are you going to leave anytime soon, so I can get some sleep. I have stuff to do later on."

Cid looked around once more and seemed satisfied that nothing was amiss. He started walking out the door when he noticed what Rikku was wearing.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Cid asked.

"The mall." She lied.

"You should take it back and get a new one, there is a black stain on the cuff." He said as he walked out.

"Oh, Okay." She blanched. _'If he sees Gippal's initials on there. Father is going to kill him.'_

"I'm going to go get your brother."

"Where is he?" She asked noticing for the first time he hadn't uttered a word because he wasn't there.

"I sent him to the hotel to look for Gippal, while I came here. Goodnight." Cid left and started toward the hotel. He didn't see Rikku's mouth drop open in horror.

* * *

While that whole thing was happening, Gippal had landed on the ground directly below the window. Just in time to be missed by Cid. 

He made sure no one was around, then took off toward the hotel he was staying at. It was the same as last time. Luckily he had brought extra stuff there earlier.

He walked into the lobby, only to see Brother at the front desk. Gippal started to back out and find another way in. He heard whistling. He looked behind him to see Rikku's father coming toward the hotel. Cid happened to be looking up at the hotel so he didn't see Gippal. Gippal eased back inside through the revolving doors, just in time to see Brother start to walk in them. Gippal crouched onto the floor and duck walked his way through them as Brother turned them. He was thankful that the bottom part of the doors was solid and not see-through glass like the top. It was high enough where a person on the other side wouldn't see him unless the really looked hard enough. He rolled into the lobby and sprinted to the front desk to get his key. Since he left the other one in his shirt.

"Boss' daughter?" The receptionist asked with a slight smile on his aged face.

"Yeah, kind of." Gippal said. "How'd you know?"

The man laughed. "I've been there." He looked at the doors. "You'd better hurry, that guy looks like he is coming back in."

"Thanks." Gippal ran into the empty elevator and went to his floor. He ran into his room, stripped to his boxers, and messed up the bed enough to make it look like he was in it. He turned out his lights and lied down in the bed. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew it was morning.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission 1 - get Brother a girlfriend. Mission 2 - Help Yuna get Tidus to get a clue, Baralai also. 

Author's Notes: I apologize that it took so long. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted this to go. I don't know when my next update will be. I am now a Full time college student. Just put in your review if you want me to put you on my New Dressphere update list to receive emails. Please Review. Later – Reesechan


End file.
